


Too Pretty for Your Own Good

by Imlaxdris1771



Series: Female Sparrington One-shots [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Jack Sparrow, Female James Norrington, First Kiss, Genderbending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: Jaime Norrington has had a long day and Jack knows exactly what she needs to feel better.





	Too Pretty for Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> I tripped and fell into Pirates fandom hell recently and this was the result. I was intrigued by the idea of genderbending my favorite Pirates ship so here you go.

Jaime closes her cabin door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief and allowing her proud stance to slip. Holding herself with enough strength and pride to convince society that she is a man is exhausting. But being able to sail is worth all the trouble in the world. Shucking off her heavy brocade coat and slipping out of the annoyingly heeled boots, Jaime crosses to her desk and pours herself a drink of brandy.  


“I always pictured you as more of a port girl than brandy.” Jaime whirls at the sound of a voice. And Lord, she must be far more tired than she originally thought if she didn't notice the pirate Captain in her cabin.  


“Yes, well you also were under the impression I was a man, so perhaps your assumptions about me in general are wrong.” Jack laughs at that.  


“Touché.” Jack glides over to where Jaime is standing with that strange grace she possesses. Reaching around Jaime, Jack pours herself a glass of brandy.  


“Tell us, luv, what's got you so stressed?” Jaime sighs, resigning herself to the fact that she can never deny Jack anything, especially not when she bats those pretty, dark eyes of hers.  


“Nothing really. Merely that... keeping up pretenses is exhausting. Maybe I'm getting too old for this.”  


“You never did say why you pretended to be a man and joined the Navy.” Jack positions herself so that she's leaning against Jaime’s table while pulling Jaime into her space. Jaime leans closer and sighs. She genuinely likes Jack, even if the Captain’s chosen profession is of questionable morals. But at least she has the freedom to sail under her own name and without having to hide.  


“I wanted to sail. I love the sea and I wanted to be on her, feel her beneath me. But the Navy doesn't take women and no merchant vessel would sail with a woman on board either, superstitious lot that they are. So I forged documents with my Father’s help.”  


“Your Father’s help? He helped you commit a crime? I thought he was a Navy Admiral, or something equally as pretentious.” Jack understands the longing she sees in Jaime’s eyes. Jaime is a sailor, the sea is in her blood, same as it is in Jacks. If piracy hadn't been available to Jack, pretending to be a man would have been the route she chose as well.  


“My father always wanted a son and this way he got one.” Jaime’s expression is bitter, and no, Jack was trying to cheer the Commodore up, not upset her further.  


“Come here, luv, lets see if we can't work out some of those knots.” Jack leads Jaime over to the bed before removing her waistcoat, hat, wig, and tie. When she gets her down to her breeches and shirt, brown hair loose around her shoulders, Jack settles Jaime on the bed, sliding in behind her. She reaches out and presses her fingers into the meat of Jaime’s shoulders, digging in. Jaime’s head drops as Jack begins to work out the the kinks in the good Commodores muscles.  


“For God’s sake woman, do you ever take a day off and just relax? I think I feel knots here from your days as a midshipmen.” Jaime snorts in amusement.  


“Up-and-coming Commodores who wish to become the scourge of all pirates in the Caribbean do not often get days off, no.”  


“That's just sad, Jaime-luv. When was the last time you did something just for yourself?”  


“When I let you go.” Jaime's response is instant. Well, now, isn’t that interesting?  


“Oh?” Jack hums out, digging into a particularly hard knot along Jaime’s lower shoulder. Jaime grunts at the increased pressure.  


“You think I let you go because Elizabeth and Will asked me to?” Jack doesn't answer. “No. I did it because I found myself rather fascinated by a pirate Captain with morals and a female pirate Captain at that. Also you are far too pretty to remove from this world.” Jack smiles.  


“You sure you're a Navy sailor and not a poet?” The grin on Jaime's face could light the sun, in Jacks humble opinion.  


“Complimenting me, are you? I thought I was too uptight and the Navy's lapdog?” There's a teasing light in Jaime’s green eyes and damn the woman for being so pretty. Jack finds it hard to breathe properly when faced with Jaime’s smile.  


“You're also far too pretty for your own good, Commodore.” Jaime stills and turns to face Jack.  


“You really think I'm pretty? Even though I'm taller than a woman should be, have callouses and muscles from years of work, and spend everyday pretending to be a man?” And Jaime’s got an eyebrow arched, like she's expecting Jack to realize her mistake and backtrack, but Jack just smiles, heart hurting a little that Jaime doesn't recognize her own beauty.  


“What I see is a woman who loves the sea the same way I do and that's more beautiful than anything. And in any case, I've got scars and tattoos so I've no room to judge some very fine muscles.” And Jaime's smile is so brilliant, Jack goes weak.  


“Your tattoos and scars have made you into who you are. And for the record, you are far too pretty for your own good yourself.” Jack smiles, a true smile, not her false grin before leaning in slightly, trying to read her Jaime-luv’s reaction. Jaime’s eyes darken slightly and she hesitates for a moment before closing the distance between them. The first touch of Jack's lips to hers and Jaime knows she's lost. Her respect for Jack turned toward affection long ago and she's pretty sure she just fell headfirst into love. Jack's lips are surprisingly soft and unsurprisingly skilled. A hand curls into Jaime's hair, tugging slightly, making her gasp. Jack takes the opportunity to enter her mouth, curling their tongues together. Jaime hasn't taken a lover in years and Jack is far more talented than anyone she remembers from her youth. She curls her hands, one around Jack’s waist, the other around her neck, pulling Jack closer. When they pull away, Jaime hides her face in Jack's shoulder and Jack strokes her hair, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Jaime slides Jack down, curling up in her arms on the bed.  


“Jaime?” Jack sounds curious and slightly wary.  


“As much as I would love to have a conversation about this and discuss all it's implications, I have had a bloody long day and would very much enjoy sleeping here, in your arms, and ignore the rest of the world until tomorrow.” Jack smiles and pulls the woman closer, tucking her head under her chin.  


“Sleepin sounds just fine, Jaime-luv. Just fine.”


End file.
